


The Visitor

by clintass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki has secrets, M/M, The character list will be expanded as the story goes on :D, Work In Progress, angst-y ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintass/pseuds/clintass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, a 21 year old Tony Stark has a visitor literally crash into his yard. And when handsome, snarky alien/angel/mutants ask for a place to stay while they recharge their <i>magic</i>, what self respecting scientist would say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place pre-Thor for Loki and when Tony is about 21 1/2. He's just taken over SI a few months previous. The house they are crashing in is not a specific one, just some random, expensive house :D Also, in time, it will be explained what Loki is doing and why he can't just call Hiemdall for help getting home (though it's nothing to do with Thor's coronation or anything, it's more personal.)  
> Also, this is a story I want to work on but my first priority is 'Frozen' at the moment, so I can't guarantee this story will have updates more than once a week.

There was nobody in the world who could possibly claim that Tony Stark was less than blessed. He was born into a magnificent heritage, only to later prove himself worthy of his own fortune; in his own right. So yes, as hard as Tony was working in his first few years as CEO of Stark Industries, he had been blessed his whole life with a pleasant array of good luck.

 

So, when a large mass fell from the sky, hitting his extensive back yard with the impact strength of a meteor, Tony couldn't help but feel that the universe was collecting some kind of payback.

 

About ten minutes passed after the blast, and Tony was still sat, curled up with his hands over his head. His ears were ringing and his knee hurt from where the shock-wave had knocked him to the ground. There was a significant part of him that never wanted to come back out from his hiding place. His paranoia telling him more meteors were coming.

 

Still, while astronomy or chemistry might not be his specialty, his scientists curiosity simply would not allow him to hide behind the bar any longer. So, tentatively peeking up from behind the marble counter, Tony stared with wide eyes and the destroyed patch of lawn and slight smoke cloud coming from a few meters away from the house. The glass windows that covered the entire wall facing the yard had been shattered, broken glass spread across the floor.

 

Taking a deep breath and biting his lip, Tony slowly stood and walked around the bar towards the doors. His heart was beating hard against his chest and broken glass crunched beneath his sneakers. Pausing at the shattered window, Tony dared not step closer. A voice very much like his father's told him to be careful. Radiation was a very real threat here and he needed to be wary.

 

_'Yeah, right.'_

 

Tony Stark; infamous risk-taker, began making his way towards the crater. He wasn't going to touch anything, so his exposure should remain minimal. He just wanted one, little look.

 

When a pale hand shot out of the crater, gripping the edge, Tony was not too proud to admit – if only to himself – that he screamed like a tiny little girl.

 

Falling backwards onto his ass, Tony scrambled back as whoever was inside the crater groaned and cursed in some foreign language and pulled himself up.

 

“Holy shit. Holy shit. Oh, what the fuck, shit!”

 

In the dark, even bathed in the bright porch lights, it was hard to make out much more than a dark figure as he – definitely a he – scrambled onto solid ground and hunched over himself; panting and growling. Probably in pain.

 

Tony wanted to say something. Wanted to ask something. You know, something along the lines of;

 

“Holy fuck what the hell are you?”

“Are you an angel?”

“Are you gonna kill me?”

“Can I beg you?”

“Can I pay you?”

“Can I scan you?”

 

But instead, he stayed perfectly still and quiet, sprawled on his ass on the floor, propped up on his elbows. His heart was thudding now, his breathing fast and hard.

 

After a long moment that felt like a long hour, the man looked up suddenly and narrowed his green, _green_ eyes at him.

 

Tony managed to stay composed for a whole 3 seconds before his fight or flight instinct made decidedly for the flight option.

 

Flailing to his feet in a most ungraceful manner, Tony didn't dare look back as he darted back into the house.

 

“Computer!” He called to the basic AI that ran the household, still running as fast as he could down the hall. “Call someone?”

 

“Specify.” The computer droned.

 

Reaching his bedroom, he turned and slammed the door shut. Since his parents death, he'd needed a place to feel secure. Completely isolated. And so he'd fitted this room to be the most iron clad and safe in the entire mansion.

 

“I don't know!” Tony cried, “The police? The FBI? The fucking Men in Black?”

 

“Specify.”

 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Spinning around to call the authorities his damn self, Tony bumped into a solid weight, stumbled back and found himself looking into terrifyingly familiar green eyes.

 

“Oh FUCK!”

 

Falling back against the door, Tony turned and pressed frantically against the keypad. His hands were trembling however, so he kept missing. Before he could try again, a soft, pale hands pressed against the back of his hand, holding it immobile against the pad.

 

“Be calm. I mean you no harm.”

 

The silken voice, teasing cool breath against his ear, did absolutely _nothing_ to ease his thundering heart or the white hot fear sitting like lead in his gut.

 

“Are you gonna kill me?” He asked, his voice trembling. Usually, Tony despised showing a weakness such as fear, but he figured that being attacked by an apparently invulnerable angel who could teleport through the most advanced security measures warranted a little transparency.

 

The hand resting against his shifted up to take a firm but friendly hold of Tony's bicep. As the man turned him slowly to face him, Tony got his first, real good look at him. He was taller than Tony, by at least a few inches. His entire outfit – or maybe costume would be more fitting - was made up of green and black leather, metal and soft fabric. He had black hair, slicked back and teasing out from beneath his ears and cheekbones Tony would sell his soul for. The man's eyes widened slightly, his brow furrowed, face melting into one of sincere assurance as he almost rasped, “No.”

 

Swallowing hard, Tony licked his lips, took a deep breath and nodded. He would in the very least stop freaking out and trying to run away, but he could really use a little personal space in that moment. “Erm, okay.” He said, voice light from breathlessness, and shrugged a little to move his arm. The man before him took the hint, smiled warmly and let go. Walking away with backwards steps, the man raised his hands as a peaceful gesture.

 

Rolling his shoulders, Tony all but shook his entire body to force the nervous tension away.

 

“You fell from the sky.” He said dumbly.

 

“I did.” The man answered simply. For all he kept his distance and behaved intentionally non-aggressive, he did seem kind of amused by Tony's lack of composure. It kind of made Tony bristle.

 

So, with a little more confidence and a lot more attitude, Tony smirked, “People don't generally survive falling from the sky.”

 

Nodding his head to the side with a slight chuckle, “I am not people. At least not as you'd understand.” Taking a slow step forward, the man considered Tony curiously, “You are mortal. Of Midgard?”

 

Brow furrowing in confusion, Tony repeated, “Midgard? I don't know what that is.”

 

Seeming to realize something, the man corrected, “Of Earth. You are of Earth?”

 

“Erm, yeah.” Tony scoffed, almost mocking, “And let me guess, you're not?”

 

“I am not.” It was the plain conviction in the statement, the simple confidence that only came from stating something you considered a fact, that lowered Tony's level of amusement.

 

“Yeah, I'm not sure I buy that.” Folding his arms, Tony pursed his lips, “I think you're a mutant.” He said matter of factly, “I know people don't think they're real but I do, and I certainly think it's more likely than you being from another planet.”

 

Smiling to himself, the man shook his head, “You can believe whatever you wish. I am not meant to be here, and I must find a way home. Excuse me.”

 

With that, he lifted his head and closed his eyes.

 

Nothing happened.

 

A few seconds passed before the man opened his eyes, head still raised.

 

He closed his eyes again and this time green light flickered around him. The sparks fizzled around him for a few seconds before they disappeared again.

 

Hissing, the man cursed – again in a language Tony couldn't understand – and spun around to swipe a framed photo of Tony and Dum-E off of the armoire.

 

“HEY!” Tony exclaimed, rushing forward to pick the photo out of the shattered glass. Thankfully it was unharmed.

 

He heard a deep sigh behind him and slight shifting of leather, “I apologize.”

 

Placing the photo in the top drawer, Tony folded his arms again and tightened his jaw, not once letting up on the glare he leveled at the man.

 

Looking down for a second, the man looked back up through lowered lashed, “I sincerely apologize”

 

Tony almost laughed. The strange, super-powered Alien/Mutant/Angel was _pouting._

 

Glaring for a little while longer, Tony deflated and dropped his arms to his sides. “Whatever. What happened there anyway?”

 

Looking extremely put out, the man looked down at his hands, “My magic is depleted. Used up on surviving the trip here.”

 

For the hundredth time in the last five minutes, Tony scoffed, “ _Right. Magic!_ Of course. You're a magic alien, it's so obvious”

 

The man leveled an amused look that sarcastically said, “You're _hilarious.”_

 

“Despite what you may think, and despite how you may interpret my powers here on Midgard, the simple fact is that they are gone. And I am stuck until they return.” Taking a deep breath, the man clasped his hands before him in the perfect picture of humble respect, “I know not this realm any more. Left alone I would likely draw significant attention to myself. I would, humbly, request the privilege of your company and a place in your household as a guest until I may find the means to return home.”

 

Tony's eyebrows hit his hairline, “You … wanna crash here till your mojo is back?”

 

Looking confused, the man looked at Tony oddly, “I … believe I have already _crashed._ I would beseech your kindness in allowing me to stay.”

 

Biting his lips to keep from laughing, Tony took in the strange man before him and felt that same scientific curiosity rush over him. Yeah, it was probably dangerous. And yeah, he'd probably live to regret it, but would he _really_ be Tony Stark any more if he allowed himself to put caution before something interesting?

 

No. No, he would not.

 

“Sure thing. My name's Tony by the way.”

 

“Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you, kind mortal.”


End file.
